<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resolutions by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552737">Resolutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bars and Pubs, Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year’s Eve is only a few days off and Drake has a question for his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean, Jemmy J. "J.J." Adams/Drake Parker (FAKE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 321: Amnesty at fan_flashworks, using Challenge 70: Resolutions. </p>
<p>Setting: After Like Like Love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s making New Year resolutions this year?” Drake asked as he and the rest of the two-seven’s Serious Crimes Unit sat around one of the tables in McGinty’s Bar enjoying a well-deserved beer after a long day at work.</p>
<p>“I’m makin’ the same resolution I make every year.” Dee leaned forward to snag a handful of chips from the dish in the middle of the table. “One I know I can keep.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Ted asked as Ryo ducked his head, smirking, already knowing Dee’s answer; there wasn’t much he didn’t know about the man he loved.</p>
<p>Dee flashed his teeth in a wide, white smile. “Not to make any resolutions, of course. That way I don’t have to stress about failin’ to keep ‘em when the new year rolls around again.”</p>
<p>“But doesn’t resolving not to make any resolutions mean you’ve already failed?” JJ looked at Dee with wide, innocent blue eyes and Dee frowned.</p>
<p>Ryo looked thoughtful. “He’s sort of right, you know.”</p>
<p>“Whose side are you on?” Dee turned to glare at his lover.</p>
<p>“I’m not taking sides; think of me as an impartial observer.” Ryo tried to keep a straight face but Dee’s expression was too much and he burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“Some partner you are. Okay, so I resolve not to make any OTHER resolutions. Is that better?”</p>
<p>JJ nodded. “That would work.” He turned to his own partner. “What’s your resolution this year, Drakey? If you’re asking what ours are, you must have at least one of your own.”</p>
<p>Lounging in his chair, Drake nodded. “I do, I’m going to try to be more optimistic in the coming year.” He was well known as a pessimist so that was a worthy goal, although…</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be so hard for ya now your love life’s taken a turn for the better,” Dee teased.</p>
<p>“That’s sort of what I was thinking.” Drake smiled at his boyfriend; they’d been together almost eight months. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life; I’ve got a lot to be optimistic about.”</p>
<p>JJ beamed. “You say the sweetest things, Drakey. Okay, then I resolve to make my wonderful boyfriend as happy as I can! How about that?”</p>
<p>“Works for me!” Drake leaned in to kiss JJ.</p>
<p>“You two are so disgustingly sappy you’re making my teeth hurt,” Ted complained. “Not to mention turning my beer sour.”</p>
<p>“Don’t go findin’ fault with those of us in happy relationships just because you don’t have anyone.” Dee told his old friend. Ted and his girlfriend had broken up just after Thanksgiving, for reasons he refused to divulge even to his closest friends.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Drake agreed. “Maybe you should try switching teams too. Dating another guy just simplifies everything.”</p>
<p>“You guys know I’ve got no problem with you all being gay…”</p>
<p>“I’m not gay, I’m bi,” Dee corrected. “So is Drake.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, doesn’t bother me, I’m just not that way inclined myself.”</p>
<p>Dee shrugged and reached for the chips again. “Suit yourself, but you don’t know what you’re missin’.”</p>
<p>“Says you.” Ted scowled at Dee, who just laughed and took a swig of beer to wash his chips down. </p>
<p>“So what’s your New Year resolution, Teddy boy?” he asked, putting the bottle back on the table.</p>
<p>“Keep that up and it’ll be to find a better bunch of friends than you lot to hang out with.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be such a Grumpy Pants,” JJ chided. “We’re supposed to be having a good time!”</p>
<p>“Yes, lighten up a bit, Ted. You’re bringing the mood down.” Ryo drained his glass. “My round, I think. Everyone want the same again?”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of yeses so Ryo headed to the bar, returning with a tray of beers, setting them on the table and whisking the empty bottles and glasses away.</p>
<p>“There’s staff to do that, y’know!” Dee called after him.</p>
<p>“So what? They’re busy.” Ryo didn’t look back, just kept on towards the bar with his tray.</p>
<p>The rest of the group waited until Ryo returned before prodding at Ted to answer Dee’s question.</p>
<p>“Come on, Ted, spill the beans. I told you mine!”</p>
<p>Drake and Ted had been friends longer than any of the others, having worked at the same precinct when they were in uniform.</p>
<p>Ted sighed. “Fine. I wasn’t goin’ to say anything, but I already talked to the Chief about it and he’s agreed to put my name forward to take the Sergeant’s exam this coming year, so my resolution is to study for it every day.”</p>
<p>“Alright!” Dee grinned at his friend. “Now that’s what I call a resolution! We can all do our bit by testin’ your knowledge. With our help, you’re gonna ace it!”</p>
<p>Everyone agreed.</p>
<p>“Thanks, guys.”  Ted was gratified by his friends’ support. “Means a lot to me.”</p>
<p>“That just leaves you, Ryo,” JJ said.</p>
<p>“Hm?” </p>
<p>“We’ve all revealed our resolutions; you’re the only one who hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Ryo scanned his friends’ faces. “I’m going to run the New York marathon.”</p>
<p>Ted choked on his beer and Dee kindly thumped him on the back.</p>
<p>Eyes watering, Ted stared at Ryo. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Yes; it’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and I enjoy running. I’m hoping to raise money for Mother’s orphanage.”</p>
<p>“But a marathon… that’s over twenty-six miles!”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Ted; he already knows how long it is. He’s been in trainin’ since September, has me runnin’ with him some days. Others. I just follow on my bike. I don’t mind runnin’ a mile or three, helps me keep in shape, but when he’s doin’ ten miles, there’s no way I’m gonna kill myself just to be supportive. Besides, I got other ways to help improve his stamina. Gotta save my energy for that.” Anyone who didn’t know what he meant didn’t know Dee at all.</p>
<p>“Dee!” Ryo’s face turned pink.</p>
<p>“Full cardio workout, babe.” Dee winked.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll sponsor you!” JJ fairly radiated enthusiasm. “And I’ll get my family to do the same.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re not gonna need any other sponsors,” Ted quipped.</p>
<p>“You’d better be kiddin’.” Mother was Dee’s family; he knew better than anyone how badly she needed funds. The kids in her care were well looked after, but she always had a tough time making ends meet. “I figure everyone at the precinct should put somethin’ in the pot come next November, show support for one of our own. It’s a huge challenge to be takin’ on.”</p>
<p>Ted caved. “Fine, you can count on my support.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Ted.”</p>
<p>“Mine too,” Drake agreed. “It’s for a good cause.”</p>
<p>“And we’ll all be there on the day to cheer you on,” JJ added. “Well, unless we’re working.”</p>
<p>“Okay then!” Dee got to his feet and raised his beer bottle. “I know it’s not New Year’s Eve yet, but some of us are gonna be workin’ then, so here’s to all of us and our resolutions. May we all succeed and still be together this time next year.”</p>
<p>“I’ll drink to that!” JJ stood too, and the others soon followed, clinking glasses and bottles. </p>
<p>Resolutions came and went, but true friendship was something you could always count on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>